


What's a Patronus?

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Generation of Miracles: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Patronuses explained by Kuroko, guys i almost cried writing this, might make this a series of Hogwarts adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Patronus, Kuroko thinks, is this.</p><p>Or: Kuroko explains what a Patronus feels like to members of the GoM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Patronus?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the feeling living inside your chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764293) by [dogmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmouth/pseuds/dogmouth). 
  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144971) by thatsadifferentstory on Tumblr. 



A Patronus, Kuroko tells Kise, is when he sees his own picture in the Daily Prophet, smiling and waving. It is his parents and sisters back home, and the noise they make in the mornings in the summer when they get ready. It is getting his owl, and realizing that he’s special. It is getting scolded by Kasamatsu or Kuroko for something stupid, because he knows they mean well. It is falling asleep in Potions with Aomine’s arm brushing his own. It is those quiet moments when all that matters is existing, when he has no one's expectations to meet but his own. And there is a dolphin, swimming through the air, and Kise can't wipe the smile from his face.

A Patronus, Kuroko tells Midorima, is when his horoscope for the day is good. It is already owning his lucky item. It is scoring a goal from across the pitch. It is playing Wizard's Chess with Akashi, because even if he never wins, it's something just for the two of them. It is being rewarded points for his house, seeing the little blue diamonds in the hourglass and knowing he is responsible for them. It is the smile Takao greets him with every morning, and the lingering touches they share after breakfast. It is getting an O and an N on his exams. It is knowing that he is accepted in spite of all of his quirks. And there is an owl, blinking at him curiously, and Midorima is flustered.

A Patronus, Kuroko tells Aomine, is the adrenaline pumping through his veins during a match. It's winning the House Cup, and being drowned out by the cheering of the rest of Gryffindor. It is being home in the summers, with his Muggle family and Muggle Satsuki. It is eating ice cream with Kuroko in Honeydukes. It is Quidditch practice, where he relearned what it meant to be on a team. It is turning in homework late and half-finished without feeling sheepish. It is sneaking to the Room of Requirement to party with his friends. It is baiting Kagami to get a rise out of him. It is Kise's face when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff share a class. It is watching Kuroko, his best friend, catching the snitch with his pale fingers. It is the burning feeling in his throat when he takes a swig of firewhisky. It is belonging to two different worlds while not having to hide anything. And there is a panther, lurking, and Aomine is smirking.

A Patronus, Kuroko tells Murasakibara, is the feast at the beginning of the year. It is going to Honeydukes with a pocket full of knuts and leaving with an armful of candy. It is the lazy naps he takes out on the lawn by the lake, and sleeping in on Saturday mornings when there’s no Quidditch match that day. It is occasionally helping the House Elves in the kitchen when he can slip away from his studies for long enough before anyone can see and reprimand him. It is Himuro, who cares for him like a mixture of a mother and a lover, and Akashi, who is the father (his age) that his own never was. It is sharing the food he makes with the people he loves, and seeing their faces light up. And there is a tortoise, ageless, and Murasakibara is thoughtful.

A Patronus, Kuroko tells Akashi, is his family that is not related to him. It is winning with his team by his side. It is overwhelming another team with pure might. It is the long study nights the six of them have in the library, reserved just for them. It is waking Murasakibara up in the mornings so Slytherin can retain their House Points. It is standing up to his father, who looks down on Midorima and Aomine and Kise because of their Muggle born status. It is providing for his friends by buying a round of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. It is outsmarting the prefects by sneaking around the castle late at night. It is the late night conversations he holds with the ghosts, learning all he can about his world. It is the warmth of Furihata’s hand in his own, drunk on love and heedless to the students staring at them, Lion and Snake, together. It is watching Kuroko go from the broken shell of a boy he created to the strong man he is today. And there is a wolf, howling proudly, and Akashi is thankful.

A Patronus, Kuroko thinks, is _this_. It is being surrounded by people he loves and people that love him. It is having lunch surrounded by his friends from Gryffindor. It is being on a broom, high above the ground, and fighting against Akashi or Takao or Kasamatsu for the snitch. It is the look on Kagami’s face when they win, his heavy arm around his shoulders as they celebrate with their team. It is sitting in the Three Broomsticks, nursing a Butterbeer, as Kagami and Aomine and Kise fight over some little squabble of theirs. It is reading a new book in the library, the crisp pages almost sharp enough to cut his delicate fingertips. It is standing on his toes to kiss Kagami’s chapped lips, the heat of his burning cheeks warm on his own skin. It is being useful, and being present. It is no longer being a shadow. And there is a puppy, sitting obediently at his feet, and Kuroko is content.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series of Hogwarts adventures. What do you think?


End file.
